


The Push

by KrissyG927



Series: Daryl Dixon Smut One Shots [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Daryl Dixon Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: Merle convinces Daryl to go on a blind date.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Daryl Dixon Smut One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664431
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Walking Dead





	The Push

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magentas_Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/gifts).



> I haven't written in a minute. Hope you all like this.

It was a bad idea, Daryl just knew it but Merle had been insistant and wouldnt take no or fuck off for an answer. He knew the perfect girl for him and he had been pestering him for months to take her out. 

Daryl wasn’t feeling it, he wasn’t feeling much lately and this was the last thing he needed. If this girl was so perfect, why wasn’t Merle trying to get with her and he had asked him as much.

“How come you aren’t trying to nail her?” Daryl had asked over the phone the day before. Merle had been after him to get back into the dating world. His divorce had been final over a year ago and in Merle’s mind it was high time his brother got back out there.

Daryl was in no rush, it hadn’t worked out for him much, or lately but finally Merle just put his foot down and told him how it was going to be. He had made all the plans, got them a reservation and all Daryl had to do was show up.

Great, just fuckin great.

“Cause she ain’t my type…” Merle had responded and Daryl huffed, since when was a woman with a pulse not his type. Merle dated everyone and was known to be quite the ladies man, and had yet to settle down with one woman for more than a few months The exact opposite of Daryl, who had only been with one woman his entire life and she had left him. Daryl had always been different and he had thought he would be married to Jenny the rest of his life.

He was over the heartbreak but not particularly interested in jumping back on the horse, as Merle would say. They were just different, his older brother had new girl every month and was content with that. Daryl wasn’t judging, but he wasn’t interested either. 

Yet, here he sat at the restaurant Merle had told him to be at, to meet Merle’s friend Marina from work. Apparently she was new in town, Merle said she moved back home with her mother recently after her own divorce a while ago.

"You got nothing to lose do ya? She hasn’t been out with anyone either, you're both like little spring deer just trying to get your legs to work again.”

“So I’m some kind of science experiment for you then,” Daryl laughed.

"She’s good people, and so are you, I just think you need to…”

Daryl interrupted, “Call it off…”

“I'll do no such thing,” Merle answered, now losing his patience, “She’s my friend and you are going to take her to a nice dinner and show her a good time. I think she's perfect for you."

"Bullshit," Daryl huffed, he knew Merle was not going to let up, he’d just have to go to dinner and get it over and done with, maybe then Merle would let up."Since when are you friends with a woman?” He couldn’t help but wonder, there had to be some reason Merle wasn't trying to fuck her.

“Since now, Marina and I have been working together for a few months and I really like her. She's my friend and she's cute. Get over yourself."

“Then you take her out.” Daryl contered, but Merle wasn't ’t having it. That had been last night and Merle had practically threatened his life if he backed out. 

He was stuck.

Now he sat in the Italian restaurant out on highway six with the candles on the table and the checkered tablecloths feeling like a jackass. He had walked there because it was close to his house but he hadn't been out since times were good with Jenny and that had been a long time ago. Still, Daryl was enjoying the cool night and taking the time to think, which was a good and bad thing. 

He hadn’t been out on a date in years. What if he fucked it all up and embarrassed Merle? He would never hear the end of it. What if he liked her and she didn't like him, should he ask for her number? Did people even do that now or should he follow her on social media, he had been out of the game too long. 

He ordered a beer and checked his watch, she was late and Daryl was hoping that maybe she’d stand him up and he could just go home. He wasn't ready for this. His nerves were shot and he was ready to jump out of his skin. He wanted to bolt right out of there.

What if...

“Daryl,” No such luck, as the soft voice behind him let him know that she was here after all. He turned to her and found himself looking into the clearest, brightest green eyes he had ever seen. He stumbled as he stood up, she was gorgeous and he was shook.

She wasn’t just cute, she took his breath away.

“Marina?” He smiled hopefully, fucking Merle had really done it this time, he thought to himself. Daryl then reached for her hand to shake and the second they touched Daryl felt something he had never felt before, not even with Jenny.

He was overwhelmed with attraction to her, so much so that he briefly considered ripping her clothes off right then and there. This was not him, sure he liked sex, a lot, but he never felt so stirred up in all his life.

It had to be his imagination, he was just out of the game too long and he hadn't touched a woman in three years. That's all it was. He was starved for human touch, and she was a pretty girll.

“Yes, hi, Merle showed me your picture…” He could feel her hand tremble; she felt it too, goosebumps erupted behind his neck as she sat down in front of him. She looked down at her hands and Daryl could see her blushing.

She felt it, an overwhelming connection to a stranger. Marina wanted to lunge across the table at him. He was so good looking, but there was more, it was like he could see into her soul, like she had been waiting all her life for him.

“It’s nice to meet you…” Was all he could manage, what the fuck was wrong with him, he didn’t even want dinner now; he wanted to take her home and fuck her brains out.

“Likewise," She stuttered, then caught herself, “Dammit,” and Daryl met her eyes, “Do you? Feel that?"

He nodded slowly, never taking his eyes from her, he had a feeling he'd be looking at her for a long time to come.

Then she nodded, her eyes were bright and the light danced off her red hair perfectly. Daryl was ready to thank Merle for the rest of his life. Cheesy Italian Restaurant music played somewhere on Pandora through speakers mounted on the wall and he was smitten.

"Yes…" He answered, "I feel it."

It wasn't just him after all. She had felt it too, and he was relieved, but what did it mean exactly.

"It's so…" She sighed, struggling with what to say to him that wouldn’t make him think she was crazy "We should...do you want to…"

“Want to get out of here…" He blurted out at the same time and then caught himself, “I mean, I’m sorry, I didn't mean anything," He lowered his head and then looked up and she was smiling, "I don't do this at all…I’m sorry…’

"Shhhhhh..."She put her finger to the most kissable mouth he had ever seen and she smiled a smile that went right up to her merry eyes. "Let’s eat first, cause Merle’s gonna ask me what I had tomorrow and I don’t want to fib to him, he’s been so kind to me.”

“Merle?" Daryl wanted to laugh, clearly his brother had been up to something he was unaware of.

They enjoyed a wonderful dinner that neither of them would remember the next day, then sat and listened to that cheesy music holding hands across the table and talked late into the night. Before they left for his house on foot they felt like they had known each other forever.

To get any and all baggage out in the open he told her the truth about Jenny and she told him about her ex, they laid all of that out as they walked hand in hand to his house, and holding hands just amped up their feelings and desire more, it was so strange to both of them.

“Derrick, that’s my ex, he's a writer, and he drinks, it's a shame. He can write the hell out of some good horror. But I can't live that life, his liver is on borrowed time, he’s going to die." 

"Jenny just stopped loving me," Daryl muttered as they walked up his driveway and Marina turned to face him, still holding his hand.

"That's all over now, for both of us, don’t you think?."

"I don't have such good luck with women I guess. I never had what Merle has, he snaps his fingers and women just appear…"

He never got to finish the sentence, Marina looked up at him and came close to his face in his driveway. Again he was struck by the glow of her hair, this time in the moonlight.

"You're luck is about to change…" Then her lips touched his and he knew what he had been missing all these years. 

////////////////////////////

***********Must be catchin', I got it!  
You've got it, everybody's got it!  
Must be catchin', oo-ooh it's love!

Birds in the tree, man They got it!  
Fish in the sea, they got it!  
Must be catchin', oo-ooh it's love!

No need to worry, it started with Adam,  
He looked at Eve, man she had him!  
Must be catchin', oo-ooh it's love!

C'est la vie! Why should you doubt it?  
You can't live without it!  
Man I know you can't live without it!  
Must be catchin', oo-ooh it's love********

Must Be Catching by Julie London 

////////

They barely made it through the front door and he was on her like he had never been on another person in his life, laying sweet kisses all along her jawline and pressing against her until neither of them could stand it. Daryl wanted to go slow, he really did, but he could not get enough of her. Marina was soft and fit in his arms exactly right, as if she was made just for him. 

That first kiss just made him want more and more. Silly as it was Marina felt her knees go weak from his kisses, from his hard body against hers; it was like a dream. She had gone out tonight because Merle had insisted, saying that both she and his brother were so lonely and shouldn't  
they keep each other company.

Now her head was spinning, and it felt amazing. 

Was this what everyone always  
talked about in all those romance novels she had read when she was young. Had she settled all this time and in her marriage? Feelings like this didn’t exist for her, something was changing inside of her.

Then he was lifting her up and turning as her legs wrapped around his waist and she was against the wall, closer to him now. Closer was all that mattered, soon he would be inside her, and this flame growing inside of her would explode and consume both of them.

Daryl was right against her, her body was hot to touch and it was still not close enough. This was new, they had both admitted that at dinner, neither had felt such feelings before. There was no point in denying it, and neither of them wanted to. Their bodies were now entwined, but it still wasn’t enough, she had worn a sweater and skirt, her boots rested on his back and he was out of his mind.

The heat from her body was making him dizzy and all he wanted to do was kiss her forever. It felt like it was 100 degrees in his house.

“Jesus Christ,” He panted kissing her again, pushing her lips apart and filling her mouth with his tongue. He gripped her thighs and adjusted her so that she was where he wanted her and it felt goddamn good. Her hands were in his hair, bunched in her fists, like she was holding on for dear life.

His teeth sunk into her neck just hard enough.

“Oh God,” She moaned in his ear, she could feel him against her, hard, she wanted it, and she was burning up. They kissed, groped and practically fucked each other right there in the hallway like teenagers until it was too much. They were both on fire and wanting so much more; Daryl didn’t let her down, he just walked through the house with her clinging to him.

“Marina are you sure about this,” He checked as they made it down the hall to his bedroom door, 'We can stop right now."

“I’m sure,” She met his eyes and held his gaze so he would know, “I need you.” He questioned again with his eyes, “Don’t stop…”

That was all Daryl had to hear and although it was agony to separate from her even for a second he tossed her on his brand new bed. His dick was aching and he was so glad that he did what he did about the bed. 

Once Jenny had left he threw out their big king sized bed and got a full, he couldn't stand being in the bed they shared, it was too big and made him feel so alone. This bed was new, for Marina and him. As he crawled over her, finally close again to kiss her hard then he focused on her face, ran his fingers through her hair.

“You are so fucking beautiful…” He groaned, leaning down to kiss her again and again. If all they did was kiss all night he’d die a happy man, and if he was lucky enough to be with her he vowed to never stop kissing her for the rest of his life.

“I never felt like this before,” Her legs fell open, letting him even closer to her. The weight of him on her was delicious, she had missed being intimate, being close to a man, they moved against each other and it was heaven on earth.

“Your hair is so soft…” He buried his face in her neck and just breathed her in, “You smell amazing…My God.”

In his back pocket his phone rang at the most inopportune time, it had to be Merle calling to check up. Swiftly he pulled his phone out and glanced at it, and there was Merle face. He scowled and tossed it on the floor.

Marina sat up and watched with a laugh and Daryl pulled her over onto his lap as he scooted back against the headboard. His hands rested on her hips as she unbuttoned the blue dress shirt he had worn. 

His hands dug into her long hair and he pushed it back from her face, “I just wanna look at you,” He gazed at her like she was the last drink of water and he was dying of thirst.

"Too many clothes," She murmured and he didn't need to be asked twice; Daryl shocked off his jeans and shirt as she pulled her sweater over her head. She didn't have a bra on, just a little camisole with a shelf bra.

"Fuck me…" Daryl moaned, leaning back against his new headboard and letting his eyes close briefly.

He opened them and she was still there, guiding his hands up towards her perfect breasts and grinding down on his cock like it was the Saturday trifecta.

Jenny hadn’t been interested in him the last few years of their marriage, but this woman wanted him. He was beside himself and then her lips were on his neck, moving up towards his ear.

“I want you so bad,” Marina groaned into his ear as she moved her hips against his, she could feel him, hard against her, “Please Daryl.”

“You can have everything,” He moaned in between hot, wet kisses, “Everything I have, it’s all for you.” 

"Give it to me…" Marina begged, and in an instant he had her under him, as his hands traveled up, pushing her shirt over her head and his lips followed.

Marina arched her back as his fingers grazed her ribcage and his tongue slid over the side of her breast. His mouth was hot against her skin as he licked and sucked her skin softly.

"Fuck you taste so good," Daryl groaned as his lips made it to her left nipple and his fingers reached the other one. One after the other he teased, licked, sucked until she was melting into the bed. 

"Goddammit, yes, oh god," She cried. He was between her legs and she wrapped them around his waist and hung on tight. All that was between them was her lacy underwear and his boxer briefs and it was agony, but too good to rush through.

"I'm gonna rock your world sweetheart. You just wait. " Daryl groaned against her skin.

He kissed her again, then traveled lower over her body, leaving kisses and biting just a bit. 

Daryl could hear her breathing getting ragged as he swirled his tongue around her belly button and his fingers grazed across her panties. 

They were damp and he grinned up at her before placing each of her legs on his shoulders and pushing his face into the wet fabric. 

He slid his hands up her thighs and spread her legs wider, “Fuck that's nice,” then continued higher until his thumbs were running over the silk of her panties and she was going crazy. He teased her through her panties, then brought his face down and ran his tongue across the material.

“So nice,” He breathed her in deeply, opened his mouth and groaned against the thin material until her chest was heaving. Marina's back arched off the bed and he breathed the scent of her desire in more and more, let it permeate his entire being, then he slowly pulled at her panties teasing her just a bit. She was panting now and her heart was beating out of her chest.

Daryl's hands slipped under the elastic of her panties as he slowly pulled them down, looking at her the entire time. She was breathing heavy, gasping and he kissed her inner thighs slowly, moving them apart.

“You ok, this ok?” Daryl checked.

“Fuck!!! Yes!!” 

He grinned then and she almost levitated off the bed when he finally put his mouth on her. Miranda dug her hands into his hair, pushed herself against him and enjoyed his devil’s tongue. Clearly he was a man who liked having his face all up in her pussy and she was eager to return the favor. Daryl spread her legs wide and came at her with fingers and lips until she was pounding the sides of the mattress with her fists and screaming his name over and over again, He teased her lips lightly until her legs were shaking, then held them in place while he slid his tongue inside her.

“Oh Jesus Christ,” She moaned and slapped her hands down on the bed, pulling at the sheets madly on either side of her, “Oh fuck Daryl, fuck.”

He brought one hand up and placed it on her stomach to hold her in place, “Don't move,” He cautioned, "Don't move baby, " Then slid his fingers through her soaked pussy on either side of her clit and rubbed slowly, too slowly he knew, but that was the point.

“Fuck!” She moaned louder and he couldn't help but look up at her, her breasts were a sight to behold, but her face was so beautiful, her eyes were closed, her long lashes soft on her cheek. Her hands still gripped the sheets and pulled tighter when he twirled his tongue against her clit just where his fingers had been.

He was done teasing her now, his dick was about to explode and he was on total sensory overload. Marina was almost thrashing on the bed as he full on tongued her clit until she was screaming so loud she was afraid his neighbors would be banging on the door any second.

They came up on their knees facing each other, out of breath and breathing heavily. Marina eyed his enormous erection through his boxers and licked her lips.

“Get them off.” She demanded, and he was happy to oblige her. Marina descended on him like a wild woman. Daryl was pushed back onto the bed, as she crawled over him. Slowly she moved down from his mouth where she kissed him dirty, letting her hair fall all over him and he was done. He hadn’t asked her to but she sucked his cock like a demon and he couldn’t take his eyes off her red hair all over his body.

Too soon he felt himself going towards the point of no return and he had to stop her, “Marina,” He gasped, “I gotta ...I need you to stop baby, we aren’t done…”

Carefully he pulled her up to him and rolled them over so he was on top of her, for some control so he could catch his breath.

“Still ok?” He asked and she nodded while he kissed her some more and she reached between them for what she wanted.

“Do it,” She whispered in the dark and he was inside her.

“Oh fuck yes...fuck YES!’ Daryl screamed as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She didn't waste any time pulling him against her and sliding his cock in and out of her. They both grunted in unison, “Oh fuck yes.” He groaned as he slammed his hips against hers.

Marina took him by surprise and rolled them over so that she was on top and moved against him like it was her job.

“That's it, baby, ride that dick,” He growled as she slid her hands up his chest and leaned down to kiss him, never stopping the motion of her hips, which was undoing him at an alarming pace. She was grinning down at him and moving her hips so good, he was gonna cum.

Daryl wasn't having that, he took her hand and flipped her onto her stomach and lay on top of her a minute with his legs over hers to slow it down, he moved her hair and kissed the back of her neck. Goosebumps erupted all over her skin and he smiled burying his face in the back of her neck. 

“You like that?” He murmured into her ear and she nodded her head, “You want more,” And she nodded yes again. He rose up on his knees and pulled her back by the waist, sliding his hand down her back, over her face and his fingers over her lips,” Ready?”

She nodded, pushed her ass in the air, and laid her head on the pillows; he was back inside her, harder and deeper and she could feel it building inside her again. Daryl lay a smack on her ass, then rubbed the spot he had just smacked, "Good?" He questioned and she moaned and smacked her again, repeating the rubbing motion again on her reddened skin.

Marina moaned harder when he reached his hand down and slid his fingers against her just right until she was sobbing and trembling all around him.

He pulled her close against his chest, ran his lips over her neck and his hands over her breasts and she was dizzy from it. She looked over at the mirror on the dresser. There they were in the reflection, both on their knees, him behind her, sliding his thumbs over her nipples and whispering dirty things into her ear. There was a thin sheen of sweat on both of them and her hair was damp from it, his too.

He looked up and met her eyes in the mirror, “I love throwing you around this bed,” He growled in her ear and then she was on her back.

He leaned down and kissed her dirty, pumping his hips without abandon now. He gripped her thighs and pulled her legs up one last time.

"I'm gonna pull out." He breathed out as the fire built inside of him faster and faster.

"On my chest, in my chest," She gasped until he pulled out and shot his load on her tits and collapsed on top of her.

"Oh my god…" He brushed the hair out of her face, they were both sweating and out of breath. 

"Yeah…" She answered and they laid there a minute after he rolled over next to her.

“You know,” He leaned over to Marina once they had caught their breath a bit, “I was so afraid I’d fuck this all up…’

“Oh trust me...I'm gonna have to send your brother a thank you card." She grinned as he kissed her again. 

“This isn’t a one time thing right?” Daryl asked and she shook her head.

‘I think we both know it isn't,” She answered as he took her hand and kissed it, “I could  
love you.”

‘I could love you too.” He answered and he meant it, just as he knew she meant it too.

They talked for a while until they fell asleep in each others arms and slept the peaceful sleep both of them had not had in a long time.

////////////////////////////////////

No one saw Merle as he went back to the restaurant that Daryl and Marina had gone on their date the night before. It wasn't his first visit there. The bell over the door rang and he was met by the owner, an older woman who had prepared Daryl and Marina’s food the night before. They knew each other, and greeted each other warmly.

“Did you get your money’s worth?” The woman asked, even though she knew the answer to her question, she was powerful and her magic never missed, and Merle nodded.

“And it’s forever?”

“My spells always work, and they always last.” She replied.

“They’ll be happy…” Merle questioned, hopeful.

“They will never know a bad day sir, that's what you paid for, the push. But be comforted that I just helped what would have happened anyway. Its love...accelerated. I just give them a little push.”

“How?”

She shook her head and Merle knew she was never going to tell him how she had done it and good on her. His friend who had told him about her, Axel couldn’t say enough good things about her and that was enough for him.

“Thank you miss, it was a pleasure doing business with you.” He winked and smiled as he walked out the door, relieved that he had helped his brother find something good for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please let me know what you think. Xxxxx


End file.
